


Out of Body

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [24]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn has an out of body experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Body

Watching Bryce rocking her body in his arms, Lynn wonders if she died. Getting closer to him, she hears him sobbing, and begging her to stay with him. "Don't leave me, please. I can't... I can't..." Lynn tries to console him, but he can't hear her. A noise from behind her makes her turn, and Lynn sees Leliana, Varric, and Bull running toward Bryce.

 

Lynn watches as Bryce gently lays her body on hay in a wagon, but decides to go on ahead with Leliana. When they reach Skyhold, she follows the spymaster up to Cullen's office. When they get there, Lynn sees him talking to a mage she had never met before.

"I have something to tell you, Cullen." When he tries to dismiss the mage, Leliana stops him. "He needs to know too, we will need Anders's healing." Lynn watches Cullen collapse into his seat, making himself take deep breathes. "I wanted to tell you this in person, instead of in a report."

"What?" Cullen forces out, and Lynn can see he's fearing the worst.

"Lynn and Bryce were ambushed on their way back to camp, by Templars." Cullen's eyes widen and he shakes his head in disbelief.

"But that road has been clear for months." Cullen says, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"It was." Leliana agrees. "When we could get Bryce to calm down, he said that the Templars silenced them and dragged them into the woods. They made Lynn choose which one of them that the Templars were going to make tranquil." Cullen closes his eyes and pinches his nose. Lynn wishes she could help him, tell him that she was going to be okay, but even she doesn't know if that's true. "When the Templar tried to use the brand, a golden ball of light stopped it. The light then enveloped her and spread out to the Templars..."

"And when it touched the Templars they vanished, right?" Anders finishes for Leliana, and she nods at him, surprised he knew. "Justice is telling me that the Inquisitor was touched by a spirit of Faith, and that having been physically touched by the spirit means that she can never be made tranquil again."

"Will she wake up?" Leliana asks. Lynn waits for the answer, standing beside Cullen.

"I don't know, I've never heard of it happening before."

 

Watching from the loft, Lynn sees Bryce lay her down in her bed, and pulling the blankets over her body. Anders takes a step closer to the bed and examines her. When he finishes, he looks at her body confused. "What is it?" Bryce asks, "and who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Anders." Bryce stares at him wide eyed. "Yes, _the_ Anders. I don't know what's happened to the Inquisitor, she's perfectly healthy. No internal bleeding, no broken bones, she has a good level of magic. The only thing I can guess it might be is whatever defense the spirit gave her was too much for her to handle all at once."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Anders puts his hand on Bryce's shoulder and shakes his head.

"The best thing you can do for her is rest. I'll come get you if anything changes." Bryce nods, and heads toward his room.

 

Cullen bounds up the stairs two at a time. Lynn watches his face grow pale when he sees her body. He kneels beside her bed, taking her hand between his. Hoping up and over the railing, Lynn lands beside Cullen as he starts to cry. "Please don't die. Even if you never forgive me, please come back. I love you, and... It would kill me to lose you." Lynn looks at Cullen, truly looks at him, and sees the dark circles under his eyes, the weight he's lost, the shaking in his hands.

"Don't die." Lynn whispers. Cullen's head jerks up and he stares at her body. Delicately he caresses her face. "Go rest." Cullen looks around, frowning. He leans over and plants a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving.


End file.
